


Последняя ставка

by Riddle_TM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM
Summary: Руди казалось, что он всю жизнь только тем и занимался, что крутил эту головоломку, а она дразнила и не хотела сходиться.





	Последняя ставка

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2019 для fandom Harry Potter and the Cursed Child.  
Предупреждения:  
1\. Ощутимая ракуганщина.  
2\. На Поттерморе история похищения Лонгботтомов выглядит иначе, но Профессор был не прав.
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Несмотря на то, что условия сделки диктовал он, Шеклболт всё-таки колебался.

— Почти тридцать лет в Азкабане. Ни разу не сотрудничал со следствием, показания отказывался давать. И тут на шестнадцатый год второго пожизненного срока ты неожиданно решаешь сдать нам всё, что знаешь. С чего вдруг, Лестрейндж?

— Я хочу выйти.

— Зачем?

Руди почувствовал, что тут надо играть осторожно и говорить правду. Только правду. Пусть и не целиком.

— Я не хочу умереть в Азкабане, — ответил он. — Меня ведь даже не похоронят по-человечески. Тут никого не хоронят, сбросят кости в яму с дементорами и всё, как не было...

Он поймал взгляд Шеклболта. Он знал, что выглядит плохо: худой, небритый, серый человек с ввалившимися глазами. И кашель у него был тоже так себе — такой, который можно заработать только за годы в каменном мешке над морем.

Шеклболт был из орденцев и наверняка думал о себе, что он хороший человек. Этим можно было манипулировать. Хорошо, когда у собеседника есть корыстные интересы, которые ты можешь удовлетворить, но ещё лучше, когда ты помогаешь ему выглядеть при этом благородно.

— Пожалуйста, — добавил Руди.

На Шеклболта давили невыполненные предвыборные обещания, это Руди подслушал из разговоров охраны. И к тому же он не был коренным британцем, переехал сюда в девяностых из Заира или как там теперь это называется. И это значило, что Руди убил не слишком много его друзей и родственников.

Судьба послала ему стража ровно по силам, того, кого он мог обмануть. Но всё равно было страшно.

Шеклболт долго молчал, меряя его взглядом, и было видно, как он взвешивал одно против другого: ценные разведданные и один старый волшебник, сломанный и одинокий. Что он может такого сделать, в конце концов?

Руди был готов простить ему эту логику. Кингсли Шеклболту неоткуда было знать, что Руди и правда кое-что ещё мог.

— Ладно, по рукам.

Так он вышел из Азкабана в третий и последний раз.

***

В аврорате он провёл ещё два дня. Пришлось много говорить; в итоге ему даже расковали руки, потому что он заходился в приступах кашля. Ещё больше пришлось оставить в казённом Омуте Памяти. Под конец серебряные пряди воспоминаний в нём мешались с чёрными прожилками — враждебно настроенный человек сказал бы, что в Пожирателях смерти всё настолько прогнило, а Руди подумал: тот, кто будет просматривать, наглотается Азкабана до тошноты. Память цвета перца с солью — только темнела со временем, в отличие от волос.

Всё самое тайное, конечно, было стёрто, но оставшегося всё равно было достаточно, чтобы успешно утопить Малфоев в политической гонке. Туда им всем и дорога.

Руди рассказал им всё, о чём им пришло в голову спросить. Всё равно от этих знаний им не будет толку. О том единственном, что имело значение, они даже не догадывались.

А потом они просто отпустили его, и он ушёл. 

Бесконечно длинные и пустые коридоры Министерства вдруг напугали его. Слишком много пространства, свет, льющийся из ниоткуда. Почему-то показалось, что ни за что нельзя оглядываться, как в сказке про побег из подземного царства. И он шёл, стараясь ступать по прямой, пошатываясь и глядя только под ноги, с бешено стучащим сердцем, повторяя: вести себя спокойно, не смотреть назад, пока не выйдешь. Иначе утащит обратно.

Так никого и не встретил, кроме мальчишки, скучавшего за газетной стойкой в холле. Тот его не узнал. Заголовки были о котлах и пересмотре соглашений с гоблинами. Руди рискнул обернуться на коридор, из которого вышел. Ничего особенного. Подавил нервный смешок, взял горсть летучего пороха с полки общественного камина и прочистил горло, прежде чем назвать пункт назначения.

***

Увидев его, Юфемия испугалась до нелепости. Руди показал ей жестами: молчи. Сядь. Огляделся.

— Где она?

— У себя, наверху.

— Она знает?

— Лорд Малфой не велел... — она испуганно умолкла, не зная, стоит ли упоминать при нём Малфоя. Но Руди не удивился: конечно, Люциус и Нарцисса сделали всё, чтобы сплавить племянницу с рук, и никто бы ничего не узнал.

— Хорошо. С этого момента ею занимаюсь я. Ты свободна.

— Я могу помочь, — заявила она нервно. — Я сделаю всё, что скажете.

Руди вздохнул, наклонился к ней, понизил голос.

— Юфемия, я всё отлично помню. Где была твоя семья в восемьдесят первом. Где была твоя семья в девяносто шестом. Вы сначала прячетесь, а потом, когда чуете добычу, приходите помочь, чтобы предъявить права на свою долю. Мне не нужна твоя помощь. Убирайся и не говори никому ни слова, иначе я найду тебя и убью.

По глазам увидел — поверила. Дура. Его бы сейчас не хватило даже на ступефай...

А потом он поднял взгляд и сбился на полуслове.

Она стояла в проёме двери, тонкая, невысокая, в чём-то чёрном, маггловском, в футболке с непонятной надписью. Усмехалась: похоже, её совсем не волновали неприятности, которые могут приключиться с Юфемией. И из-за этой её усмешки он сразу увидел: у неё глаза Беллы и фамильный блэковский разлёт бровей; но лицо тоньше, изгиб губ незнакомый; волосы собраны, и надо лбом вьётся тёмная чёлка. 

У отца в архиве были такие школьные карточки, выпускной курс 1945 года: далёкий выцветший июнь, все удивительно молодые, и у юноши со значком старосты школы такая же вьющаяся тёмная чёлка и внимательный взгляд. Это и тогда были страшно тайные снимки, а теперь, наверное, больше ни у кого и не осталось копий...

Она вся была как будто намешана из старых колдографий, и Руди, глядя на неё, вспоминал: отцовский кабинет, где пахло табаком, и эти снимки были заперты в ящике стола; шестикурсницу Беллатрикс Блэк, смеющуюся, в факультетской гостиной, в таком же мягком зеленоватом свете; вспоминал, что Тёмного Лорда всё ещё можно было узнать по этим снимкам в семидесятых, изменилось многое, но не взгляд и не посадка головы...

Это были счастливые воспоминания, понял он. До этой секунды он ничего этого не помнил, потому что это были клятые счастливые воспоминания. И если бы она не была так похожа на обоих родителей, мог бы и не помнить дальше. Делал бы всё ради мести и не помнил бы, почему.

— Дельфи, — сказал он неожиданно севшим голосом. — Я Родольфус Лестрейндж. Мне нужно много тебе рассказать.

***

Юфемию он выставил в тот же вечер, на прощание отобрав у неё палочку — в аврорате выдать ему оружие не захотели. Она убралась с двумя чемоданами и птицей в клетке — птица не переставала верещать ни на минуту с того момента, как он выбрался из камина.

Дельфи была здесь же, в гостиной, и наблюдала молча. Это ему в ней понравилось. Скрытность.

— Куда она сейчас пойдёт, по-твоему? — поинтересовался он.

— К сестре, наверное. У неё сестра в Абердине.

— Думаешь, я её зря отпустил? — спросил и тут же одёрнул себя: зачем, она не Лорд и не Белла, что она может понимать...

Дельфи смерила его взглядом. У него снова ёкнуло сердце.

— Нет, она никому не скажет. Если лорд Малфой узнает, перестанет переводить ей деньги на моё воспитание.

***

На следующий день, когда он решил проверить, на что она способна, очарование немного развеялось. Разумеется, она ничего не умела, кроме самых банальных бытовых чар: разжечь огонь, убрать рассыпанный мусор, подозвать чашку, но это было ожидаемо. Когда она родилась, они стёрли её имя из Книги Приёма. Боялись собственной тени, решили, что оставлять запись о существовании Дельфини Риддл там, где кто-то может её прочитать, слишком рискованно, пусть даже это только директор и заместитель директора Хогвартса. Руди тогда задолжал Снейпу серьёзную ответную услугу, но Снейп не дожил до того дня, когда смог бы потребовать её возврата...

Но стоило посмотреть хотя бы на то, как Дельфи держит палочку для Инсендио, как всякое сходство с Беллой или Тёмным Лордом пропадало, и оставалась только неловкая девчонка в маггловской одежде. А нужно было, чтобы за пару лет она дотянула до хорошего боевого мага, как её мать.

Здравый смысл подсказывал: Руди, это худшая авантюра в твоей жизни. Старик, едва способный колдовать, и шестнадцатилетняя недоучка в очередной раз перевернут политику Британии, вернут Тёмного Лорда и плюнут в лицо каждому выжившему члену Ордена Феникса по списку. Держи карманы шире, Руди.

На второй или третий день он догадался, что этот здравый смысл из тех, которые нужно заедать шоколадом. На все аргументы про поздний старт можно было смело наплевать. В её жилах текла самая могущественная волшебная кровь во всей Европе — кровь Слизерина и Блэков. Она не могла не научиться, это было совершенно исключено.

Кроме того, эта авантюра не была худшей в его жизни.

***

Горячий чай с шоколадом помогали согреться, унять кашель и не впадать в депрессию по пустякам. Подвох здесь был в том, что чем больше времени ты провёл в стенах Азкабана, тем труднее вспомнить что-то хорошее. Поэтому даже про шоколад он сообразил не сразу, хотя это был банальный факт из учебника. В девяносто шестом, когда их освободили в первый раз, вроде бы откармливали шоколадом, заставляли доедать через силу... Этого тоже теперь не вспомнить. Значит, это было счастье.

Это был обычный ход рассуждений: если он чего-то не мог вспомнить, это было либо что-то секретное, и стёрли это из соображений безопасности, либо попросту счастливое воспоминание, которых у него почти не осталось.

Ярких воспоминаний вообще было мало, и из-за этого он ощущал себя пустым, как ореховая скорлупа, всё содержимое которой высохло давным-давно. Покоробившийся газетный лист, намокший и высохший, с которого смылись все краски, и хотя отдельные слова видны чётко, другие стёрлись навсегда...

Но живой организм всё компенсирует. Если лишиться зрения, обостряется слух. Поэтому детали неприятных событий память держала цепко.

***

Пророчество никогда не было хорошим воспоминанием, и он помнил его наизусть со всеми его двусмысленностями и трактовками даже после тридцали лет в Азкабане.

Тогда, весной восемьдесят первого, когда они получили его запись — только текст, записка на пергаменте, — больше всего их взволновало обещанное возвращение Тёмного Лорда. Если существовало пророчество о возвращении, это могло означать, что с предыдущим пророчеством, прошлогодним, что-то пошло совсем не так.

Источник Руди не знал — это явно был тот случай, когда воспоминание изъяли ради сохранения тайны, — но хорошо помнил, как они ломали головы над текстом. Их было трое посвящённых, тех, в чью преданность и ум Тёмный Лорд верил. Они запирались в одной из гостиных Ставки, накладывали два десятка заклятий от прослушивания и допоздна спорили над собранными справочниками. К концу вечера дым в комнате стоял, как на вокзале Кингс-Кросс.

— Почему множественное число, в конце концов? — спрашивал Нотт. — Мы серьёзно должны считать, что у нас существуют скрытые дети, в количествах больше одного, и они все убьют своих отцов, в количестве больше одного? Бред какой-то.

— Это такая поэтика. И ребёнок может быть невидимым в любом смысле. Может быть, он убивать пойдёт под разиллюзионным... 

— Мерлин пощади... Если бы мы могли получить полную запись. Там же всё важно, каждая интонация.

— Министерство, девятый этаж, какая-то комната в наглухо защищённом Отделе Тайн, — пожимал плечами Селвин. — Вперёд.

Мероприятие было безнадёжное. Пророчество казалось бессмысленным клубком без конца и начала. Больше всего помогло бы, если бы удалось узнать, для кого оно было произнесено. Это было фундаментальное правило: пророчества произносились в присутствии правильного слушателя, которому и были предназначены, и чаще всего это был человек, от которого исполнение пророчества так или иначе зависело.

Но в этой информации им отказал лично Тёмный Лорд, и ему, очевидно, было виднее. В конце концов они отчитались с синтаксическим анализом и исторической справкой о похожих случаях. Было похоже, что Лорда это удовлетворило, а значит, как-то сочеталось с тем, что он знал, а они — нет.

***

А потом случился Самайн восемьдесят первого, когда большинство из них подняла посреди ночи невыносимая боль в левом запястье, и оказалось, что Тёмный Лорд исчез.

Метки побледнели, но, хотя некоторые и устроили из этого форменную истерику, не исчезли до конца. Что важнее, защита Ставки, которую устанавливал лично Тёмный Лорд, никак не отреагировала на произошедшее, хотя многие сложные древние заклятия должны были перестать действовать после смерти наложившего их колдуна. 

Если бы не паника в рядах, они смогли бы разобраться в произошедшем, но организоваться было невозможно. Утром первого ноября многие даже не отвечали на вызов. Было ясно, что самые нервные к вечеру сдадутся аврорату с повинной; Эйвери сдуру выразил эту мысль при Белле, после чего она стала ругать предателями крови всех отсутствующих и присутствующих заодно, грозила содрать с кого-то кожу, и её долго не могли успокоить. 

Лучше всего Руди запомнил — видимо, по контрасту, — появление Люциуса Малфоя. Тот простоял пятнадцать минут посреди гостиной с перчатками в руках, спокойный на вид, только очень бледный, а потом просто вышел, не сказав никому ни слова. После этого Руди не видел его ещё четырнадцать лет.

Они с Рабастаном разогнали всех по домам, приказав сидеть тихо, не высовываться и приходить, когда позовут, и Руди надеялся, что хотя бы кто-то последует этому совету. Им самим было не до того: если бы Лорд всё-таки умер, то защита Ставки перестала бы действовать, а значит, картотека и некоторые магические редкости достались бы врагу. Не было понятно, на кого можно положиться, пришлось справляться втроём. 

Лихорадочная уборка и поиски надёжных мест для самых ценных артефактов заняли весь остаток дня. Домой возвращаться было нельзя, они аппарировали в убежище где-то в северных графствах. Белла устала от нервов и спала, а он полночи слушал радио в ожидании новостей, но говорили то, о чём он и так догадывался: Тёмный Лорд напал на дом Поттеров в Годриковой лощине, Джеймс и Лили Поттеры мертвы, но и Тёмный Лорд исчез. Сообщалось о массовых собраниях волшебников по всей стране и мелких нарушениях Статута. Атмосфера царила фестивальная.

Он так и заснул тогда за кухонным столом, уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя, когда устал запоминать фамилии всех тех, кому нужно будет забить их радость обратно в глотку. Утром появились настоящие новости: на первой полосе «Пророка» Малфой, Эйвери и ещё несколько человек сдались аврорам, заявив, что находились под Империо.

***

Чем больше поступало новостей, тем хуже становился расклад, зато статус Лорда не менялся, и Руди был склонен считать это скорее добрым знаком. Судя по поведению Меток, Тёмный Лорд был жив, но находился в состоянии, близком к смерти.

Или не совсем в этом мире. Или под действием заклинания, лишившего его облика живого существа — например, трансфигурации в неживой объект. Рабастан настаивал на том, чтобы они учли все возможности, даже самые безумные. У Руди большая часть того, что Рабастан считал возможностями, не укладывалась в голове, и он прикусывал язык, чтобы хотя бы при Белле не шутить про зазеркалье и превращение в чайник. Это у него было нервное.

Белла сама была на грани срыва и говорить могла только об одном: Тёмный Лорд жив, ему нужна помощь, он умирает, Дамблдор или Министерство где-то его прячут, нужно найти его как можно быстрее.

Руди понимал, что нельзя делать никаких необдуманных движений. Со временем что-то должно было выясниться. У них ещё остались информаторы в Министерстве, в семьях чиновников, даже в Отделе Тайн. Если кто-то действительно держал их Лорда в странном месте или странном состоянии, но не убивал, то, скорее всего, делал это совершенно сознательно: боялся, что слухи о его бессмертии окажутся правдой. А значит, рано или поздно потребуется защита получше, перевезти пленника, перепрятать... и тайну узнает кто-то ещё. Время играло на них. 

Это тоже Рабастан:

— Если вы хотите надёжно победить волшебника, чья жизнь не зависит от жизни его физического тела, убивать его — всё равно что выпустить. Вам нужно найти способ удержать его так, чтобы он не мог умереть, и магия не считала его мёртвым. Кроме того, это укладывается в обычный сценарий Дамблдора, он же в своё время не убил Гриндевальда...

Иногда Руди казалось, что с мозгами студентов на Рейвенкло делают что-то очень неправильное, и ему надо было лучше следить за своим старшим братом.

***

Он продержался ещё неделю и сломался потому, что не смог больше смотреть на Беллу, которая перестала метаться по дому и требовать немедленно спасать всех. Тишина оказалась невыносимой. В том, как она молча подолгу смотрела в окно, было что-то не менее неприемлемое, чем в побледневшей Метке на запястье.

Часть его знала уже тогда, что действовать на основании недопонятого предсказания крайне опасно. Просто крайняя опасность казалась понятнее и проще, чем эти медленные серые осенние дни, ожидание и неизвестность.

И он рассказал Белле о втором пророчестве.

В другой раз она бы наверняка высказала ему всё, что думает об этой их дурацкой секретности, из-за которой она до сих пор не в курсе, но теперь она только к середине рассказа начала оживать, и Руди с облегчением услышал в её голосе недобрый азарт, когда она сказала:

— Я знаю, кто это у тебя. «Невидимый ребёнок». Я всё поняла. Где Рабастан?

— Нам нужны Лонгботтомы и младший Крауч, — сказала Белла.

И после этого её уже было не остановить.

***

Им было легко поверить, что они нашли решение этой головоломки. Это было, как на провальном экзамене: бывает, что ты ничего не знаешь и понимаешь это, но барахтаешься, пытаешься сочинить что-то хотя бы напоминающее правильный ответ. Иногда угадываешь, иногда нет.

А бывает, что ты совершенно уверен в себе, но при этом страшно заблуждаешься — и в итоге выслушиваешь нагоняй от Слагхорна за взорванный при министерской комиссии котёл и узнаёшь много новой информации, которую на уроках настолько пропустил мимо ушей, что даже не подозревал об этом. 

И это был второй случай.

Но они хотели верить, что это сработает, и немного подтолкнуть судьбу не казалось кощунством.

«Когда лишних пощадят» — это, конечно, было про ребёнка Лонгботтомов. С самого начала было двое детей, мальчишек из семей авроров, которые подходили под первое пророчество. И если Гарри Поттер — Руди слышал по радио ещё в первую ночь, что его теперь называли «Мальчик-Который-Выжил», и все были в восторге от этой выдумки, — так вот, если Гарри Поттер оказался героем из первого пророчества, это автоматически делало Невилла Лонгботтома тем самым лишним. Запасным.

«Когда невидимые дети убьют своих отцов». Белла клялась чем угодно, что речь о Барти Крауче-младшем, и они положились в этом на неё — она была лучше с ним знакома. Оставалось неясным, что и как должно произойти, но потенциал в этой ситуации определённо был: Пожиратель смерти, сын главы Отдела магического правопорядка, который прибился к ним из чувства противоречия и для которого, кажется, они были единственными людьми на свете, кому было на него не наплевать. Здесь не хватало только лёгкого толчка.

«Когда развернут время». Эта часть оставалась на творческую переработку.

«Тёмный Лорд вернётся».

***

Ранним утром в субботу, четырнадцатого ноября, они вошли в дом Фрэнка и Алисы Лонгботтомов. На часах было ровно четыре. Операция была рассчитана поминутно.

Руди переступил порог последним. Обернулся на крыльце, всматриваясь во влажную осеннюю ночь — было тихо — и вошёл в дом, аккуратно прикрыв за собой выбитую дверь. 

Внутри было пусто и темно. Зажигать свет не хотелось, и он осматривался в полумраке. Пара опрокинутых стульев, вмятина в стене, явно от прошедшего вскользь боевого заклятия. Под ногами хрустело стекло. 

Ему подумалось: в официальном протоколе про это написали бы коротко — следы борьбы.

— Руди, — окликнул Рабастан шёпотом. Накинул ему на шею виток длинной золотой цепочки. Длины не хватало на четверых взрослых человек, и им пришлось сбиться в кучку, локоть к локтю, ощетинившись во все стороны палочками.

— Барти, шаг вправо, — шикнула рядом Белла. — Ты у меня под рукой будешь путаться.

— Готовы?

Часов Руди не видел, но знал, что они отправляются на пять оборотов назад. Предельное время действия хроноворота.

Перед тем, как мир ушёл назад, Белла нашла и сжала его свободную руку.

***

Как использовать хроноворот, чтобы обойти защиту дома, придумывал тоже Рабастан. Руди слушал его с неубывающим беспокойством, пытаясь найти в этой безумной логике изъян, который их убьёт.

— Смотри. Всё просто. У них отличная защитная система, старая, сейчас такого уже никто не делает. Она предупредит о нашем приближении не меньше чем за минуту, когда мы ещё будем готовиться к аппарации, потому что эта штука считывает вероятности. Ну, как все эти старые фамильные часы, ты знаешь. Если мы уже идём, нас будут ждать.

— Да, и когда мы придём, они будут готовы нас на клочки порвать, — согласился Руди. — Они оба классные боевые маги. Дальше что?

— Главное, — вмешалась Белла, которой чужд был инстинкт самосохранения, — мы тогда точно не получим ребёнка. А нам без него нельзя.

О том, считается ли уже по сюжету пророчества, что Тёмный Лорд пощадил Невилла Лонгботтома, или нужно для верности пощадить его ещё раз, они уже поспорили накануне.

— У этой штуки есть уязвимое место. Она отключается поворотом ключа в такой специальной скважине.

— Внутри дома.

— Разумеется, внутри. Но. Контур дома замкнут только в пространстве, а не во времени, — после этих слов Рабастан сделал эффектную паузу, но она пропала втуне, и ему пришлось объяснять сначала.

В отличие от других чар, вроде заклятия Фиделиус, защита Лонгботтомов не окутывала дом покровом неясной тайны до выполнения каких-то условий и не была призвана работать до тех пор, пока века не разрушат камень, положенный в основание. Ничего в таком духе. Она просто работала, включаясь и выключаясь по желанию хозяев, поворотом ключа.

Поэтому нужно было создать парадокс.

— Если мы придём к дому Лонгботтомов и увидим, что защита работает, я отправлюсь в прошлое на пять часов и отправлю тебе сообщение об отбое. Если в пятницу в одиннадцать ты это сообщение получишь, мы не пойдём к Лонгботтомам в субботу утром. Не придём, ничего не узнаем, и я не отправлюсь в прошлое и ничего никуда посылать не буду. Чувствуешь? Таким образом, единственной стабильной временной петлёй будет та, где мы приходим в дом Лонгботтомов и находим защиту снятой. Тогда мы войдём в дом и вернёмся на пять часов, но только мы будем уже внутри. И изнутри отключим защиту. Сигнализация даже не успеет сработать.

Руди только и мог сказать:

— Ты точно спятил. Прости, Басти, но это звучит как причина, по которой то, что от нас останется, будут собирать в четыре спичечных коробка, — на случай, если это показалось недостаточно веским, он добавил: — С одиннадцати вечера пятницы до пяти утра субботы.

На Рабастана это не подействовало.

— Что ты, — отмахнулся он с поразительной беспечностью, — это же не аппарация. Тут только причинно-следственные связи. Нет, если уж ты так хочешь, то некоторые теоретики утверждают, что при этом погибнут тысячи других нас из альтернативных вселенных, в которых парадокс не разрешился... Но мы-то об этом всё равно не узнаем.

— Ла-а-адно, — протянул Руди. — Что будет, если что-то помешает тебе отправить мне это самое сообщение, или мы по какой-то причине всё равно окажемся на месте, или... Мерлин подери эти штучки. Я имею в виду, что если твой парадокс разрешится как-то иначе?

— Хочешь, давай для верности дадим Нерушимый обет, что будем действовать так и никак иначе. Вон, Белле.

***

Все эти меры предосторожности нисколько не внушали спокойствия, даже когда в одиннадцать вечера в пятницу отбоя операции не было и мир при этом не рухнул. По-настоящему Руди выдохнул только в доме. Если они здесь, значит, всё-таки сработало.

Мир откатился назад, и Белла разжала пальцы, которыми сжимала его ладонь. Холл осветился мягким желтоватым светом. До носа донёсся запах выпечки.

Запоздало взвыла сигнализация, но они были быстрее, и через пару минут всё было кончено. Валялись опрокинутые стулья, защитные и сигнальные чары были сняты. Горело ухо, задетое заклинанием, оставившим длинную вмятину в стене наискось.

Фрэнк и Алиса лежали, оглушённые, на полу. Из соседней комнаты доносился испуганный рёв.

— Мы пощадим мальчика, Алиса, — пообещала Белла сладко, наклоняясь к ней. Это могло бы показаться издевательством, если не знать, почему это было так важно. — А теперь, что в Ордене знают о том, что случилось с Тёмным Лордом?...

***

В Азкабане забывается всё хорошее, зато неудачи, ошибки и косяки проигрываются и проигрываются перед глазами, как заевшая пластинка. Следующие четырнадцать лет намертво впечатали в память то мгновение, когда наряд авроров ворвался в дом, грохнула об косяк выбитая дверь, и из неё посыпались стёкла.

Если бы он обратил внимание сразу, он бы понял. Если бы он подумал о том, зачем было выбивать дверь — они-то сами уже были в доме — и откуда взялось стекло, они бы успели отреагировать. Но когда позади осталось то, что казалось ему самым опасным и сложным, он слишком расслабился.

Многого не следовало делать. Не следовало брать с собой Крауча-младшего, который распсиховался в самый ответственный момент. Не следовало шутить со временем...

Он так и не выяснил, почему тогда нагрянули авроры. Откуда они узнали? Может быть, Лонгботтомы должны были с кем-то выйти на связь и не появились. Может быть, они успели вызвать помощь — призвать Патронуса не могли, но может быть, был ещё какой-то оговорённый сигнал тревоги... Прокручивая в голове эту историю, он с каждым разом всё яснее понимал: дело было не в плохом плане. Не в том, что они что-то сделали не так. 

Они просто нарушили запрет. Попытались прогнуть судьбу под себя, а судьба ударила по ним откатом. 

Никто не мог быть сильнее судьбы. Даже Тёмный Лорд.

***

Гораздо позже, услышав о том, что случилось с Барти, Руди решил, что пророчество отыграло своё, как минимум в части про невидимых детей. Белла была права, речь шла о нём.

Он попытался выяснить подробности, но это было сложно: Барти уже никому ничего не мог рассказать, Петтигрю, бывший свидетелем почти всех событий, предпочитал помалкивать, а когда он набрался храбрости спросить у Лорда напрямую, тот сказал только:

— Подбираешь старые хвосты, Рудольф? Я ценю твою обстоятельность. Но это уже неважно. Я жив. Сосредоточься на нынешней операции.

А потом нынешняя операция привела их в Отдел Тайн, где нужно было пробыть какое-то время, и Руди подумал: пока есть возможность, надо поискать. Чтобы убедиться, что пророчество уже исполнено.

Записей в Зале пророчеств были миллионы, принцип каталогизации был невнятный, к тому же он так и не знал, кто произнёс нужное ему пророчество и кто его услышал. Но можно было поступить проще: искать пророчества о Тёмном Лорде. Библиотечные заклинания поиска он ещё помнил...

Он медленно шёл по рядам в голубоватом полумраке, и по мере удаления от спутников игнорировать их недовольство становилось всё проще. Сияющие точки на ярлычках указывали ему путь; по большей части попадавшиеся записи казались древними и относились явно к каким-то другим Тёмным Лордам.

Он уже был готов бросить это занятие, когда нужный шарик нашёлся.

И оказалось, что он светится до сих пор.

***

Из-за того, что всё связанное с пророчеством помнилось так чётко, ему казалось, что он всю жизнь только тем и занимался, что крутил эту головоломку, а она дразнила, не хотела сходиться. Обманывала случайными совпадениями и опять рассыпалась, оставляя после себя только головную боль и очередной пожизненный срок в Азкабане. Как будто нарочно, чтобы всё обдумать.

Он не собирался рассказывать Дельфи все подробности — ей это было ни к чему. Но оказалось, что когда она садится напротив, подпирает руками подбородок и смотрит так — тёмными глазами, как у Беллы, — слова текут сами.

И Руди говорил часами, останавливаясь только тогда, когда кашель скручивал лёгкие и приходилось запивать свои истории тёплым чаем. Про Лорда, про Беллу, про Малфоев, про Поттеров и Лонгботтомов. Про то, как в шесть лет врезался на метле в стену фамильного особняка, и про то, как они с Ивэном Розье сбежали кататься на маггловской электричке. Потом спохватывался, что это совершенно бесполезные вещи, и начинал объяснять, как важно вовремя варить оборотное зелье про запас, а она закатывала глаза и отвечала, что давно уже поняла, семь повторений назад.

Она и правда училась быстро, помогала хорошая наследственность — себя Руди не считал талантливым педагогом и не собирался приписывать себе достижения, которых не совершал. Он работал при ней разве что говорящим учебником, всё остальное делала её сильная кровь, и он воспринимал это как подарок. День, когда она впервые поднимается в воздух без метлы, как умел только Тёмный Лорд, стал бы счастливым воспоминанием.

И детали головоломки, щёлкая, вставали на место с пугающей лёгкостью и изяществом.

Он много раз ошибался в жизни. Бывал в аду и возвращался из ада. Терял близких. Тех, кого он больше всего любил, убивали у него на глазах. А его всё обходило стороной. Три раза побывать в Азкабане и выйти, сохранив рассудок, не могло получиться случайно. Единственной причиной, по которой он до сих пор был жив, было то, что кто-то должен был рассказать Дельфи пророчество. И он остался последним. Последним из Лестрейнджей. Последним, кто не предал Тёмного Лорда. 

Теперь на его стороне оставались только старик и девочка-подросток, и вопреки опыту и здравому смыслу в сердце у Руди с каждым днём зрела и наливалась необъяснимая уверенность в том, что на этот раз всё будет хорошо.

Потому что это был даже не последний его шанс — это был шанс, следовавший сразу за последним. Ставка, которую делаешь в последней отчаянной попытке отыграться, выскребая из кармана последние кнаты.

По всем законам магии эта ставка не могла наконец не выиграть.

**Author's Note:**

> Всё это было слишком притянуто за уши, чтобы написать аналитику, поэтому пришлось написать фанфик.
> 
> На самом деле я думаю, что всё было ещё проще: пророчество так или иначе уже было реализовано в 1995. Мы просто не узнаем деталей. Но как раз тогда Барти Крауч-младший убил своего отца, и Тёмный Лорд-таки успешно вернулся — в отличие, между прочим, от событий «Проклятого дитя».


End file.
